Franklin Montgomery
Franklin Jubiel Montgomery is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by Rej621 and is portrayed by actor Carter Jenkins Biography Franklin was born in the July 9, in New York, his mother gave him up for adoption when he was 4 years old, because his mother wasn't able to raise him so he was left on an adoption center when he was found a blanket that has a initials on it is wrapped around him the initials were "A.R.C." so in his 5 years of living in an adoption center everyone calls him "Arcee",1 year later a married couple adopted him and he was renamed "Franklin Jubiel Montgomery",he was adopted at the age of 6 years old Franklin was born in the name of "Alden Richard Corcoran" his mother is Shelby Corcoran and he has two dads LeRoy and Hiram Berry and he has an older sister named Rachel Berry Personality Franklin is many sided, he is nice to everyone, but he can be tempermental sometimes if people get in his grill, he is protective on his friends. Like Santana, he insults people in a mean way but only people that he hate. He is very intelligent and adaptable to every situation and every person. He is very naive at situations. Also when he was 9 years old he suffered a lot of bullying and he created an alter-ego just to fight back. Alter-Egos Rouge Rouge is Franklin's alter-ego created in the age of 10 years old, Rouge is a violent and rude person and Franklin would become him if he gets really pissed. Relationships Steffi Prescott He and Steffi we're a couple during Middle school, they we're always together, they do things together and they planned to be married in the future, however in highschool when Steffi enrolls in Carmel High, Franklin enrolled in a different school which causes they're relationship to be over. Steffi is still in love with him, while Franklin only has unresolved feelings at her Kate Meyer At first he and Kate we're 'the next Finchel' but things start to unravel when Charlie gets in the picture Amelia Meyer In Opposites Interact, Amelia shows interest on Franklin Blaine Anderson During a mentoring session in A Twist in Regionals,In Blaine's room Franklin tells Blaine he is curious about what it feels to kiss a guy, without any announcement Blaine kisses Franklin which shocks him,Franklin then says that it's weird that the first guy he kissed is someone who he looked up highly. In the morning Ariana caught Blaine waking up with no shirt on and Franklin sleeping beside him she panicked and asked is they did it and Franklin quickly responded by saying "no" and adding "i'm fully dressed" Ariana then rushed to Franklin for a hug. Trivia *He said that Blaine will be his only homosexual experience. *He idolizes Blaine Anderson calling him'' "the best singer on the New Directions" '' *He loves Nicki Minaj and Taylor Swift *He also idolizes Santana Lopez calling her "the queen of insults" Songs Solos Season One: *Someone Like You (A Brand New Start) *Wave Ya Hand (Worth Fighting For) *Everytime'' (It's Britney, Bitch)'' *Wide Awake'' (A Twist in Regionals)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Up (Shelby)'' (Old Rivals,New Rivals)'' *Fix You (David) (Worth Fighting For) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Chriss)'' (L'inattendu)'' *All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside (Blaine) (The Graduates Return) *...Baby One More Time (Marley) (It's Britney, Bitch) *Give Your Heart a Break (Kate) (So It Begins) *Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) (Chriss) (The Bitch's Den) *Sami/Carrie (Chriss) (Battle of the Sexes) *Stupid Hoe (Cameron)'' (The Art of Love/War)'' *Cups (When I'm Gone) (Chriss) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *New York State of Mind (Chriss) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *Dress & Tie (Ariana) (Trouble in New York City) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One: *Check It Out (Double Trouble) *Smile/Smile'' (Double Trouble)'' *Bulletproof'' (Old Rivals,New Rivals)'' *Constant Craving'' (Old Rivals,New Rivals)'' *Boys and Girls/Mama Do (The Back Up Plan) *Moment 4 Life (The Back Up Plan) *Blood On The Dancefloor/On The Floor (The Monster Mash) *Beautiful Monster/Monster'' (The Monster Mash)'' *Monster (The Monster Mash) *Raining Men'' (Opposites Interact)'' *Pretty Girl Rock (Opposites Interact)